


Lost my soul in your skin

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bittersweet, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, I don't know man, May have more chapters? Maybe?, StopDemonizingPinkamena2k17, Systems, dont look at me like that I watched this show when I was little ok, headmates, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Pinkamena’s parents didn't love her.They loved pinkie pie.





	Lost my soul in your skin

**Author's Note:**

> so anyways people came up with this au/theory where pinkamena is a headmate and/or the original host before pinkie and that's cool and all but then they stared demonizing pinkamena for no reason and like that's not cool 
> 
> Like it feels like... they're just going "oh she's a headmate and/or mentally ill so she must be evil uwu" and that's just.... honestly ridiculous. And not even the fun kind! If we're going off of the theory that straight mane pinkie is pinkamena then it doesn't even fit for her to be some homocidal character like. As a filly she seems more depressed than anything else and in party of one she's clearly having a mental breakdown. Over all homocidal!pinkamena feels ableist and unnecessary.

Pinkamena’s parents didn't love her.

They loved pinkie pie.

 

Pinkie pie was laugher; she was smiles that light up her dark, she was _good_. She was _fun ._

Pinkamena had never had fun.

Pinkie, on the other hand, was endless smiles and optimism, giggles and chortles, laughing at every scary thing she found, making it disappear for pinkamena.

Pinkie, whether she knew it or not, was her light, her protector, and she, in turn, was hers.

They loved each other; they were there when no one else was.

But that didn't stop the jealousy coaling in her stomach.

  
Pinkie had been there for a long, long, time. Pinkamena doesn't remember why she came, or how. All she knows is that she's there—she's there in the back of her head, singing soothing songs and making her mouths twitch, if just a bit, into something almost resembling a smile.

She almost wants to keep her to herself.

But then Pinkamena is pushed back into her mind, taking pinkies spot, when a rainbow booms across the sky.

  
They loved the energetic mare. They smiled at the energetic mare. They let her throw parties; they laughed. Pinkamena was astounded, at first, awe coating her eyes. They were _smiling_.

They never smiled at pinkamena.

 

  
Maybe, maybe, that's reason she lets pinkie stay, because she did what she never could, got her parents to smile, and decides that she never belonged as well as pinkie, with her ability to make people smile, and her boundless energy. Maybe, it's because she feels like pinkie deserves to interact with the world, instead of selfishly being kept in pinkamena's mind. Maybe it's both.

Pinkamena yawns. She's so tired.

She lays her head to sleep.

 

Pinkamena’s parents didn't love her.

They loved pinkie pie.

But maybe that's ok. They were happy, after all.

Everyone was happy without her.


End file.
